


A Test of Will

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forced Orgasm, NWDE, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A simple request from a mutual on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A simple request from a mutual on Tumblr.

The room was silent with the sound of the students’ focus, the scratching of pencils moving on the sheets of paper as they diligently answered the questions presented to them. The sudden sound of something snapping brought only the more laid back of the students out of their focus. Yang spat out the piece of lead from the pencil she bit, regretting biting too hard while trying to figure out the solution to the next question. She gingerly leaned down to her bag lying against a leg of her chair and picked up another pencil, her breath hitching slightly as she sat back up.

The blonde attempted to cross her legs to ignore the titillating sensation coming from underneath her skirt but, all it did was make the feeling stronger so she abandoned the plan. All the while she could feel Weiss smiling from the other side of Ruby’s shoulder. The bullet that was currently vibrating against the clit was making a low hum that no one but, Blake could hear thanks to acute hearing and the faunus was admittedly enjoying the torture that Yang was enduring at the moment.

Yang tried to focus on the task at hand, writing down answers to the one of the few tests that she actually studied for with the insistence from the rest of the team. She was actually making progress and was starting to ignore the aching need to massage her libido when the bullet suddenly increased in speed. Yang stifled a moan, putting her momentum to a stop to bury her head between her arms as the stimulation got stronger. 

“Yang, you alright?” Ruby noticed the change in her sister’s behavior immediately and voiced her concern quietly. Yang merely waved her hand, peeking over her arm to see Weiss wearing a confident grin on her face. Yang peered down to see that Weiss was already done with the test, pencil lying perfectly symmetrical with the paper and knew that she was in trouble. 

The bullet was heating her up more and more within each second, her clit getting slicker. She made a low growl as she took a breath and tried to continue her test. Her bronze skin began to be lightly coated with sweat, trying her best to keep her focus although that was already beginning to wane. She kept putting pen to paper, hoping to finish the test fast so that she could at least excuse herself to the bathroom. Weiss read her mind though and started alternating the speed of the vibrator. 

“Nnngh!” Yang clenched both hand and teeth, biting down the moans and swears that she wanted to throw at Weiss for goading her into doing this. Yang wasn’t exactly known for her sexual endurance among Weiss and Blake and her want for a release started to cloud her mind. Her breath was ragged — her vision began to blur. She was losing the fight and Weiss smelled victory in the air. 

Weiss turned the dial to the max, sending fire through Yang’s body. She couldn’t take it anymore, burying her head into her arms once more and just let her body do her thing. Blake watched as Yang just started twitching, shoulders popped slightly and hearing the faint sigh of relief coming from within. Soon her arms went limp and Yang’s body completely relaxed, Blake seeing the tell that Yang orgasmed from seeing amethyst eyes rolled part way upwards and the lewd smile on her face. She simply patted Yang on the shoulder for trying before raising her hand.

“Can me and Yang be excused? She’s not feeling too well.”


End file.
